There be Dragons!
by Sealiman Dawntracker
Summary: After coming back from worlds end, the pirates end up near Berk, not in the Caribbean!
1. A New World

Temporarily…" finished Will. Barbossa was looking over at the nearby island when he heard several Clicks and smirked as he saw Jack pull out a huge telescope, bigger than his, just to be bigger.

"Watch Out. Aaah!" Pintel and Regetti yelled as their dingy was swamped and flipped over in the surf, as Jack and Barbossa led their men to the interior of the island until they came upon a pond in a small cove with steep sided cliffs all around. Everyone began to fill their jugs with water until the shadow of large wings flew overhead and Barbossa looked up yelling "What the devil" and Pintel saying "Blimey!" as three large winged reptiles flew overhead, one long and black, another rotund and blue, and the other looking like a giant blue scaly bird. All landed on the opposite side of the pond and the stunned pirates realized that there were three people on their backs!

"Who are you!" a large bulky man wearing a fur cape yelled, climbing off the back of the large rotund blue lizard while pointing a sword at Barbossa "I will not have anyone trespass here while I still live!" While a young blonde girl slid off the back of another drawing a large axe and the third, black, lizard with a russet haired rider simply snarled at the stunned pirates.

Jack looked at Barbossa and said "He's the captain" gesturing with his thumb, while Barbossa simply rolled his eyes and said "We are naught but honest pirates, simply…" but at the word of 'Pirates' the black lizard shot some sort of purple flaming ball out as what was clearly a warning and Barbossa drew his pistol, pointing it at the black lizard. "Pirates!" yelled the large man "don't you point anything at my son and Toothless!" he added at Barbossa, who was now staring down the large lizard with the boy on his back saying "Why are you here?" to which Jack replied "Mr. Lizard rider, we are simply wantin' to fill our ship up with provisions and this was the nearest island, so if you will be so kind" while making several nonsensical gestures "as to allow my learned collage and our men to take some water, we will be out of your hair. Savvy?"

The lizards riders clearly balked at their mounts being called 'lizards' and the lizards all hissed while Barbossa fired his pistol up in the air stunning all the riders, the large one yelling "What witchcraft is this!?" while at the sound of the gunshot all the other pirates pulled out similar looking devices and the lizards got into defensive postures. While Jack said "That my dear friends is what we call a pistol. Now unless you want to see another demonstration may we be on our way?"


	2. More Lizards

**HE LIVES! Sorry about the long update, but as usual please comment and review!**

It had just been a typical day on Berk, Snotlout and the Twins were flying with Fishlegs when they heard a weird crack followed by the sound of Stoick shouting.

Ruff yelled "Hey, he's not yelling at us…weird." and Fishlegs adding "What was that weird crack, it sounded like an explosion…" at the first hint of the word "explosion" Ruff and Tuff yelled "Yeah!" and banged their heads together before turning and going toward the area where the sound originated with Fishlegs and Snotlout following suit.

(0)0(0)

_Back at the cove…_ The blonde haired rider readied her axe and yelled "They're not lizards, they're dragons you muttonheads!"

Pintel said "Oi, there's no such thing as dragons" with Jack saying "No, I think that she meant that they're Dragoons, ya see, like the French…" At that Barbossa said "Jack will you do a dear old sod a favor and shut up!

The Russet haired rider pulled out a large shield and pulled some sort of lever that turned the shield into a crossbow! He pulled an arrow out and aimed it at Barbossa, who pulled out Regetti's pistol and aimed it at the boy.

Then, suddenly more wings flew overhead and three more 'dragons' landed on the other side of the cove next to the others, one large and boulderlike, another with large wings and horns and the third with two heads! With four more people sliding off their backs and drawing wither weapons or a shield in the case of the chubby boy on back of the boulderlike dragon.

One of the new arrivals, a blonde girl with two long braids, yelled "Who are you?" and another rider, also blonde, yelling "Did you blow something up?!" While the remaining riders either cowered behind their shields or in the case of the stocky lad who rode the horned dragon, drew a sword and pointed it at Jack.

Barbossa suddenly feeling a bit outgunned, put away his pistol, correction, Regetti's pistol and said "Alright, we may have gotten off to a rough start…but like my fellow captain said, we are simply looking to provision our ship and this was the closest island, we thought that it was uninhabited…it appears as if we were wrong, I'm Hector Barbossa" he bowed "This is Jack Sparrow" Jack flashed a toothy grin and waved, "and the crew of the Black Pearl." The crew waved meekly "We humbly seek your pardon and allow us to provision ourselves."

At this sudden change of events the large fur caped man lowered his sword and said "Well…uh…pirates, this is the island of Berk and we are its inhabitants the Hairy Hooligan Tribe" at that several crew members snorted "and we do not take kindly to trespassers, but since you were so kind as to ask, you may provision yourselves, but you must do it at the village, you said you have a ship? Well pull it around the island to the docks and we will help."

Jack then piped up "Well, that's quite kind of ye, may I know your names Mr. and Mrs. Dragon riders?"

The russet haired boy spoke up and provided introductions "I'm Hiccup" several pirates laughed causing all riders to snarl "this is Ruff and Tuff on their Zippleback Barf and Belch" he indicated the two riders of the green double headed dragon "I'm riding Toothless" he gestured to the snarling black dragon he was sitting on "That's Astrid and Stormfly" he pointed to the blonde girl and birdlike dragon "My cousin Snotlout and Hookfang" he motioned toward the stocky boy and horned dragon, "Fishlegs and Meatlug" the chubby boy waved, "and my dad Stoick the vast, oh, and Thornado." indicating the fur caped man.

"Well master Hiccup" began Barbossa "would some of ye kindly accompany us back to our ship to guide us into port?"

Soon Stormfly, Toothless, Thornado and their riders were flying above the pirates dingy as they all made their way to the Black Pearl.


	3. The Black Pearl

"My dear friends!" Jack yells as soon as he sets foot back on the deck of the Pearl "We are soon to have guests, "So make yourselves presentable" shooing several people way.

"Jack!" Gibbs yells, "Yer back, Barbossa didn't kill ya!" at this insinuation Barbossa snorts and adds "I still have need of Mr. Sparrow. Master Regetti!" "Yes Captains!" "Fetch Tia Dalma" with that Pintel and Regetti run off to fetch said Voodoo Priestess as Will, Elizabeth, and Hui Puang walk over to the captains.

Will opens his mouth but from behind him Tia Dalma speaks saying "We are not where we were supposed to be" "How do you reckon that?" asks Gibbs she merely rolls her eyes and points at the dragons sitting near a terrified Cotton on the poop deck.

"Mother Mary's Chickens!" Gibbs yells, "Impossible" Hui Puang mutters…again, Will walks over to Jack and asks "These are your guests? Well have to hand it to you Jack you find the most interesting creatures." Jack Smiles.

The important people (Will, Elizabeth, Jack, Gibbs, Marty, Pintel, Regetti, Tia Dalma, and Barbossa) all walk up towards where the three riders are dismounting, joining the terrified Cotton and Cotton's Parrot.

"This is the biggest ship we've ever seen!" says Hiccup excitedly, Astrid replying "Yeah, wait till Fishlegs gets a look at this!" Stoick merely looking over the spars and rigging with an appraising eye.

Jack walks forward and swings his arms saying "Welcome…to the _Black Pearl_!" Stoick walks forward and says to the two captains "Nice ship you have here…hope it will fit in the docks…" Tia Dalma walks forward bypassing Stoick and looks at Stormfly closely, patting her and then says to the assembled group "We are not in da Caribbean, in coming back from da edge of da world we have gone back in time, roughly a thousand years, give or take a hundred or so"

No one moves, then Stoick turns and asks "Who might you be?" At that Tia Dalma curtsies and says "Just a simple Voodoo Priestess, you Stoick the Vast…" Stoick starts, how did she know his name? "Are a fine chief, so the spirits say"

Hiccup and Astrid shuffle closer together, away from this strange woman, Jack breaks the tension and yells "Drink's all around!" getting no takers.

"Hiccup, Astrid" Stoick says "Go get the village, especially Gobber and Gothi, tell them to gather at the docks, I'll lead these…Pirates to the docks."

Wanting to get off this strange ship Hiccup and Astrid comply and are soon flying back to the village, as Cotton seeing only one giant lizard comes over and his parrot squawks "Ready to sail!" as he takes the helm and they set sail…


	4. What's that you got there?

As the _Black Pearl_ rounded the island and came into view of the docks the crew could see a large crowd gathered at the docks.

"A word of warning" Stoick said "My friend, Gobber, don't let him 'fix' your ship, the last ship he 'fixed' is still at the bottom of the harbor" Jack and Barbossa both fingered their pistols, No one 'fixes' the _Black Pearl_…No one.

As the Pearl docked the crew could hear numerous gasps and murmurs coming from the docks, hidden from view by the sides of the Pearl, Pintel and Regetti both grabbed the gangplank and dropped it to the docks with a resounding Thunk!

Jack as first to head to the docks, waking in his signature, tipsy, manner; Barbossa merely rolled his eyes and followed, along with Will, Elizabeth, Tia Dalma, and Gibbs.

As the crew stepped onto the docks a large fat man with a hook for a hand ran up to the docks and looked at Stoick and yelled "Stoick, there's a huge ship at the docks!"

Stoick facepalmed and said "I know Gobber, I'm standing on it aren't I?!" By then the crew had gotten off the ship and were looking at the Berkians with their strange clothing, and the Berkians were doing the same.

Silence reigned…"Well this is awkward" Elizabeth muttered, Gothi and the dragon riders broke through the crowd and walked forward, the latter staring at the ship, and the former looking at Tia Dalma with a kinship-filled stare, Tia Dalma returning the favor.

Stoick looked at his people, then to the crew of the _Pearl_, then back to his people and yells "Berk today we welcome these Pirates to Berk, they seem to be…lost in time, and they need provisions so…go back to your work!" No one moved.

Jack the monkey decided to make an appearance, jumping down onto Stoick's helmet. A few people gasped and Stoick said "What's on my head?" with gritted teeth. Jack said "An undead monkey…" and pulled out his pistol, Jack shooting Jack, Saying "See!" as the monkey seemed perfectly unharmed, and jumped to Barbossa's shoulders.

A few people jumped at the crack of the pistol, Ruff and Tuff looked at each other and simultaneously thought 'We need to get one of those', Astrid looked at them and said "Don't even think about it." As Gobber walked forward, "What's that you got there?"

Barbossa pulled his out and said "Our weapon of choice, dear sir." Discharging it into the water and handing it to Gobber.

Before Gobber could look at it Gothi wacked him on the head and begin to draw in the sand on the docks. "What's she doing?" Jack whispers to Gibbs, "I haven't the faintest." Gibbs replies. Gobber looks at the sand-drawing and says "Gothi says that Thor welcomes you".

"Thor?" asks Elizabeth, "That pagan god hasn't been worshiped for hundreds of years, so we are in the past…" Gibbs hears "Thor" and spits on the ground then turns in a circle, a few people look at him questioningly.

Right then Bucket and Mulch run up to the gathering and yell "Outcast ship's on the horizon!"


	5. The Power of The Pearl

The Berkians all begin mumbling about another Outcast attack and Elizabeth says "Outcasts?" with confusion, Stoick merely giving "Yes, an enemy tribe" away. Hiccup says "I'll go up high and get a better look" but then Barbossa, ever a clever one, says "Ladies and Gentlemen there is no need. Master Marty!" who yells "Yes Captain!" and Barbossa yells back "Scale the rigging and tell us how many ships ye see, use this" and tosses Marty his spyglass.

Marty quickly scales the rigging and unsheathes the spyglass, not so far away that Hiccup cannot see the improved version of his own device in use, and quickly relays "Ten long-ship's Captain!"

"Ten ships!" shouts Stoick, "That's almost all Outcast Island emptied!", "Should we lead an attack?" asks Astrid, Jack and Barbossa look at each other and come to a general conclusion, "If I may?" says Jack, causing the Berkians to quiet and look at him, Stoick cocking an eyebrow quizzically "As a gesture of goodwill, we of _The Black Pearl_ offer to take care of this nuisance for all of ye, as long as some of you come along for the fight, savvy?"

Stoick looks rather surprised, and after a few seconds says "I shall go", then Hiccup says "I'm coming too, got to see how this thing works!" gesturing to The Pearl, Astrid then shouts "Count me in!" and soon all of the riders, Toothless, and Gobber have joined Stoick as the ship sails toward the small Outcast armada.

For once Barbossa and Jack don't argue, perhaps to better impress their guests, perhaps not, but still. The Berkians continually shuffling out of the way of the crew who are running to and fro, on the pitching deck, for some reason the crew took a liking immediately to Hiccup as he constantly asked what went where and how something worked, getting fairly straightforward answers each time.

Soon they neared the Outcast armada and Barbossa yelled "Hard to starboard, run out port guns!" Stoick walking over and saying as the _Pearl_ began to turn "We're going around them?" Barbossa merely flashing a grin as an answer. Then walking over to one gun Barbossa shoos the crew back and beckons Hiccup over handing him the linstock and saying "Put the tip in here and then jump this way, fast", Jack, and the rest of the crew for that matter, looking on with smiles.

Hiccup looks at the smoldering stick and then shrugs placing the tip in the pan of the cannon and jumping out of the way as the cannon makes its massive report, sending an iron ball straight into an outcast ship, turning said ship into kindling.

Each Berkian face mirrors Hiccups, jaws flapping in the breeze, Barbossa laughs and yells out "Fire!" as more cannons go off, Stoick and the others cover their ears, all except the twins who are almost crying at the level of destruction these devices can dish out, and with explosions too, they thought they'd died and gone to Valhalla.

Soon the Outcast armada is reduced to a few stragglers clinging onto wreckage while the Pearl makes it's way back to Berk where a new discovery will be made by the Berkians…Rum!


	6. AN- 1

Please check Profile for Update Status of All Stories.


End file.
